


She-Ra 2nd gen and Digimon Adventure: Devimon and Shadow Weaver’s Fall

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Digimon and She-Ra [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, I'm confused and I wrote this, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner Lives (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple night for the Etherian Digidestined but unfortunately fate had other plans and now they must travel to Obadia to stop Devimon and Shadow Weaver.
Relationships: A lot please refer to the last two stories in this series for relationships
Series: Digimon and She-Ra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.

Moana smiled as she talked with Nereus. The two and their friends were leaving a long event called Princess Prom. It was their digimon’s first Princess Prom. Although they had gotten their partners three years ago they hadn’t been allowed to go until now.

“Hey, isn’t that Gatomon?” Mara asked. The others turned to see who the girl was pointing to. It was in fact Gatomon.

“Did any of you lose your memories?” The cat digimon asked. 

“No.” Penguinmon said.

“Why do you ask?” Salamon asked.

“Well you see, the digital world was rebooted.” Gatomon said as she launched into an explanation of what happened. She didn’t mention Gennai which concerned Moana.

“What about Uncle Gennai?” Moana asked. Gatomon looked at her and heisated. The girl hadn’t seen Gennai since the events with Piedmon and Etemon. Moana kept a straight face as she waited for an answer. Gennai had died hadn’t he? She thought he would be different from River and not get himself killed. Why did she think he would be different?

“He’s gone dark.” Gatomon said. Moana frowned. Dark? Well that wasn’t good. Though she was relieved he wasn’t dead.

“Why are you here?” Arrow asked.

“Kari sent me here. A digimon named Devimon is working with an Etherian woman named Shadow Weaver.” Gatomon said.

“SHADOW WEAVER?!” The kids shouted. Gatomon nodded.

“We’ll help. Just let us grab some things and some people who can help.” Nereus said.

“Alright. Hurry.” Gatomon said.

“We’ll meet you all at Dryl.” Rai said and everyone nodded. He picked up Gatomon and headed to Dryl with Elecmon, his sister, and Datamon.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd gen and Digimon Adventure: Devimon and Shadow Weaver’s Fall~~~~~~

Once everyone had arrived Gatomon had been introduced to Hikari and Finn. Gatomon found it fitting that her name meant light because of how different she was from her mother.

“Alright! Let’s head to Earth!” Finn said. Amelia nodded and opened the gate as they entered the digital world. Then they found the gate Kari sent Gatomon through and arrived at Obadia. Gatomon noticed Devimon about to attack Kari and she growled.

“ **LIGHTING PAW** !” She shouted, her attack hitting Devimon.

“Hey! Back off!” Alice shouted. Gatomon went over to Kari and gave her digivice to her. Kari smirked slightly.

“Let’s go.” Devimon said before he fled with Shadow Weaver. Finn snorted.

“Coward.” They said.

“Kari!” Tai said as he showed up with the others.

“I’m okay. Thanks to Gatomon and the others.” Kari said.

“Nice to see you eleven. Let’s get you introduced to Meiko, Angella, and also introduce your two friends, then we can head to my place and make a plan.” Tai said. Everyone nodded and started introductions. Needless to say the Etherian digidestined were surprised to find out Angella is alive. Amelia and Arrow were also excited. They then headed to the Kaymia residence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.

Once they arrived they headed to Tai’s room and started making a plan. However, for this plan to work they would need to enroll Moana, Nereus, Hikari, Amelia, Arrow, Alice, Alyssa, Crystal, Rowan, Mara, Rai, and Lara in school. Finn wouldn’t be going to school.

“Ok. We need a last name for you twelve.” Izzy said.

“Moana and Nereus Waters.” Nereus said. Izzy nodded and started writing down the names. The others all soon became Amelia and Arrow Luna, Alice and Alyssa Kaymia, Crystal Ishida, Rowan Tachikawa, Mara Takaishi, Rai and Lara Izumi, and Hikari Weaver. Each parent had been informed of what was going on and they were willing to let them stay out their house. Angella was also very willing to let Moana, Nereus, Hikari, Finn, Arrow, and Amelia stay with her.

“Now that’s done everyone head home and we will see you all tomorrow at school.” Sora said. Everyone who wasn’t staying at the Kaymia residence headed their separate ways. The Etherian digidestined and Hikari were preparing for tomorrow knowing full well of the chaos Moana and Nereus would cause at school.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd gen and Digimon Adventure: Devimon and Shadow Weaver’s Fall~~~~~~

When Kari arrived at school she wasn’t expecting it to be a chaotic day but it was. She and the others quickly learned that Moana and Nereus were most likely the cause behind this thanks to Amelia.

“How have they not been caught yet?” Yolei asked.

“They almost never get caught. Those two practically cause chaos together everywhere they go.” Hikari said.

“I feel bad for Nereus’ teacher.” Davis said.

“Nereus will probably tone down a bit but since Moana has Shadow Weaver with you, Amelia, Kari, and T.K. she definitely won’t.” Arrow said.

“Well then, this should be exciting.” T.K. said as they arrived at Shadow Weaver’s class. Yolei and Arrow continued on after waving goodbye. Hikari noticed Moana was already in class. Kari, Davis, and T.K. took their seats.

“Alright class, today we have three new students. Please welcome Moana Waters, Amelia Luna, and my daughter, Hikari Weaver.” Shadow Weaver said.

“Wish I wasn’t.” Hikari muttered as the students looked at her warily. The three then took their seats. As class was going on the digimon were watching Shadow Weaver closely.

“If she lays a hand on them I’m gonna-” Lopmon growled.

“You're going to attack.” Gatomon finished.

“That would give us away.” Penguinmon said.

“Hikari didn’t seem surprised that the other kids were looking at her warily.” Veemon said.

“Yeah, it’s no surprise to anyone on Etheria. Shadow Weaver left a legacy and Hikari is dangerously affected by it.” Lopmon said.

“I’m glad T.K. and the others can see she’s not her mom.” Patamon said. Penguinmon nodded.

“We all are.” He said. They watched as class continued.

**~Timeskip~**

“Hikari, stay after a little please.” Shadow Weaver said once class was dismissed. Hikari looked towards her mother and then proceeded to walk out.

“Did she really just ignore Miss. Weaver?” A kid asked.

“That’s pretty brave. No one has even dared to do that.” Another kid said.

“Go Hikari.” A third kid said.

“They’re going to start liking her.” Gatomon said.

“Definitely.” Lopmon agreed. They snuck out of Shadow Weaver’s class as they followed their partners and Hikari being careful so they wouldn’t get caught. Maybe one day, Hikari would get a partner that could help her get through the legacy that was left by her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.

It had been a couple days since the Etherian digidestened had arrived with their partners and friends.

“Is everyone ready?” Tai asked and everyone nodded.

“Alright, T.K. be careful.” Matt said.

“I’ll try.” T.K. said before he headed off.

“You’ve mapped the way right?” Tai asked Finn. Finn nodded.

“Yep.” They said.

“Good, come on. Let’s follow him.” Tai said and the others nodded and followed Tai into the shadows. After a while they reached the building and Devimon appeared and opened the door.

“Ah, just who I wanted.” He said before pulling T.K. in and the others managed to sneak in before Devimon closed the door.

“Welcome T.K.” Shadow Weaver said. Hikari narrowed her eyes. Her mom was being too friendly. Hikari didn’t like it.

“Shadow Weaver.” T.K. said, narrowing his eyes. Devimon and Shadow Weaver were silent for a bit before the demon digimon led T.K. away. That’s when the others decided to reveal themselves. The digimon digivolved except for the original digidestined’s partners.

“Gatomon…”

“Patamon…”

“Agumon..”

“Gabumon…”

“Biyomon…”

“Palmon…”

“Tentomon…”

“Gomamon…”

“Warp digivolve to…”

“Magnadramon!” 

“Seraphimon!”

“WarGreymon!”

“MetalGarurumon!”

“Phoenixmon!”

“Rosemon!”

“HerculesKabuterimon!”

“Vikemon!” Vikemon cried, shocking the others.

“They all went to Mega.” Yolei breathed.

“There’s no time to waste.” Kari said and digidestined went after Devimon while Hikari, Meiko, Angella, and Finn went after Shadow Weaver. Devimon led the digidestined to a separate room.

“This is a foolish errand.” Shadow Weaver said.

“Maybe for you but I highly doubt that it is for us.” Finn said before they attacked along with Meiko, Angella, and Hikari. Finn led Meiko away so they could strike behind.

“Will this work?” Meiko asked. Finn looked at her.

“We’re about to find out.” They said. The two waited for awhile and they striked. Shadow Weaver, who was focused on her daughter and Angella, was easily taken down. Everyone then rushed to check on the digidestined to see them take down Devimon by combining their attacks. He disappeared into data and the digivolved back to their rookie or champion forms if they were in them already.

“He won’t be coming back this time.” T.K. said. Tai turned towards the Etherians and Meiko.

“Thanks for your help.” He said.

“Of course. We’ll always help if you need us.” Hikari said. Tai smiled at that.

“Goodbye.” Kari said.

“Goodbye.” Angella said. Everyone had started saying their goodbyes and once they had finished the Etherians and their partners if they had one headed home. Tai and the others headed back to their homes as well. They all knew that one day they’ll see each other again.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd gen and Digimon Adventure: Devimon and Shadow Weaver’s Fall~~~~~~

It had been a couple weeks since the battle with Devimon. No one really questioned the disappearance of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and the Etherian digidestined.

“It’s like they never existed.” Joe said.

“That’s a good thing. We don’t need to be questioned about them and where they went.” Izzy said.

“Izzy’s right. Besides, without people knowing about them they are safer.” Mimi said and the others nodded in agreement.

“Alright! There you twelve are. People want to know more about the digimon and we’re thinking you could teach them all you know.” Mr. Fujiyama said. The digidestined looked at each other and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

**~Two years later~**

“I’m telling you! No one knows when they met their partners!” Crystal said.

“Yeah, one day they just come home and all of a sudden there is a Kudamon and Dorumon with them.” Moana said.

“They’ve told you nothing?” Mimi asked.

“Nope!” Finn said as they smirked. Hikari and them had agreed to not tell the others which would annoy them to no end. Kudamon was against it at first and Dorumon quickly agreed.

“It’s annoying.” Alyssa said. Gennai laughed. A year after the events with Devimon and Shadow Weaver the digidestined has managed to help return him to the light. Sea Hawk had been going crazy during that time.

“Wait, you know?!” Alice shouted and Gennai nodded.

“Uncle Gennai!” Moana and Nereus complained and everyone laughed. This is a moment everyone would treasure. Now if only they could find out how Hikari and Finn met their partners.


End file.
